El Cigarro Mata
by Cliffan
Summary: Teru quiere que Kurosaki deje de fumar, pero necesita dar algo a cambio o las negociaciones van a fracasar.


**Universo: **_Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**EL CIGARRO MATA**

[Viñeta]

Teru infló los mofletes en un puchero. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Contando su tamaño y la dulzura que su mirada destilaba aunque deseara lo contrario, el cuadro completo era cuando menos adorable y así lo pensaba Kurosaki, sin embargo, si hubiese sido en otra situación, seguro hasta se habría reído y hubiera resuelto las cosas con un poco de estira y afloja e incluso un perdón, pero no, este problema involucraba la mitad de su vida, no podía ceder con tal facilidad. De hecho, no podía ceder.

—Esto se encuentra fuera de discusión.

La chica apretó más el gesto, apartándose más de lo adorable y saltando más a lo molesto.

—Llevo haciéndolo como por unos siete años. Le conozco más a él de lo que te conozco a ti.

—Adelante entonces —dijo Kurebayashi como últimas palabras y salió de la casa hecha una furia.

Tasuku pensó en ir tras ella, pero supuso que ese gesto le haría tener la idea equivocada y decidió quedarse sobre su sofá, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, antes de terminar haciendo o diciendo algo equivocado frente a la colegiala.

Los días comenzaron a pasar desde ese incidente. Teru evitaba a Kurosaki y, cuando no podía evitarlo, lo ignoraba. Cuando no podía ignorarlo porque la situación lo requería, entonces Teru sonreía brillantemente, como si nada estuviera mal, y Kurosaki casi quería echarse a temblar porque era obvio que todo estaba mal y que ella se estaba conteniendo.

Joder, qué fastidio era tener una novia menor de edad que, aparte de tener que vivir en celibato hasta que al menos cumpliera los dieciocho, también te negara abrazos o besos sólo porque, para variar, le dio por opinar por fin sobre lo dañino de los cigarros y lo mucho que la molestaba el olor a humo cuando estaba a su lado.

—Teru, no puedo dejarlo —le explicaba Kurosaki tras una semana, esperando que ese castigo terminara ya porque se estaba poniendo muy desesperado—. ¿No has escuchado qué es una adicción? Además, llevo fumando desde que era menor de edad. No puedo dejarlo así como así. Fumaba antes de conocerte. No tienes derecho.

—El cigarro mata.

Tasuku puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que esa niña no sabía lo que era negociar?

—De algo nos tenemos que morir.

—Puedes morir de vejez. Ya eres más viejo que yo.

—¿De verdad estamos discutiendo esto?

—Sí. No me gusta el humo del cigarro.

—¿Y si dejo de fumar frente a ti?

—No importa. Igual hueles a cigarro.

—¿Y si dejo de fumar dos horas antes de encontrarnos?

—¿Y si dejas de fumar y ya?

Kurosaki se sobó las sienes, con cansancio. Teru era la terquedad en persona.

—No puedes exigir si no das nada a cambio.

—Te doy salud —aportó Teru con una mirada inteligente—. Aumento tu esperanza de vida y reduzco tus posibilidades de padecer cáncer pulmonar. ¿Qué dices de eso?

—No. Tienes que darme algo tuyo o esta negociación fracasará.

Teru se mordió el labio, pensativa. No sabía qué podía darle a Tasuku que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que quisiera dejar el cigarro. Se estrujó el cerebro pensando y nada. Era triste ser pobre.

—No tengo nada —se rindió luego de unos momentos—. Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de insistir.

—Sí que tienes algo —insistió Kurosaki con una media sonrisa, porque él ya sabía algo que Teru podría darle y que le haría asquerosamente feliz. Resaltando el asquerosamente.

—No tengo nada.

—Lo tienes. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

Kurebayashi se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada qué perder y mucho que ganar.

—Tienes que vivir conmigo desde el mismo instante en el que cumplas dieciocho.

A Teru se le subieron los colores a la cara y se tapó repentinamente el pecho con las manos. No es que se le viera nada, traía el uniforme escolar puesto, pero igual se sentía expuesta.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —grito escandalizada, pero, al final de cuentas, Teru aceptó con gusto su propuesta.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Ten****ía esta cosa guardada desde diciembre de 2013. Supongo que no lo publicaba porque es una mierda de fic xD pero tengo esa manía compulsiva de publicar toda mierda que cruce mi mente tarde o temprano, así que aquí está.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**Entra a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**

**PD: Me hice una cuenta en Wattpad para que puedan avergonzarse de m****í un poco más por lo que escribo. Busquen mi nickname exactamente igual si les interesa.**


End file.
